Helium
Helium is a Pyrus Helios MK2. He belongs to Baku-Cool in Bakugan: Wind Tamer. He is one of The Searers too. Information As Horizon noted, his evolution was not natural. In this new form, Helium is much stronger, with more highly advanced weapons. For example, he now has one fully mechanical rocket arm that detaches, and fires lasers and reveals a cannon on Helium's arm that shoots lasers too. His mechanical eye is now more advanced now, as it resembles a multi-celled lens instead of a camera lens. He also can combine with Fencer, Scraper, Spindle, Foxbat, Leefram and Klawgor to form Maxus Helium. He was later upgraded with fewer spikes and has human hands instead of claw hands. He can now be equipped with Twin Destructor and Zukanator. Personality Helium loves to brawl, trying to badly injure his opponent in the process. He is good friends with Pyrus Spatterix due to their love for carnage, violence, and torture. History In The Searers (episode), ''Helium is called by Spatterix so he can become a member of The Searers, BC's team of Pyrus Bakugan. Helium has trouble bonding with Hikari, in the same way Spatterix does due to his agressive attitude. Eventually, the two become separated from the Hurricanian Squad, deciding to make up and then become friends, getting back to the Hurricanian Castle with all the others waiting for them. 'Ability Cards' *'Twin Quasar': Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Helium. *'Infernal Cannon': Returns the opponent's power level back to its base level and adds 300 Gs to Helium. *'Heinous Phalanx': Adds 400 Gs to Helium. *'Metal Burst': Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helium. *'Mechanical Impact': Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Searing Storm': Brings all Mechtogan down to 300 Gs. *'Scarlet Discharger': Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. *'Carnage Claw': Adds 600 Gs to Helium. *'FARBAS Shield Smash': Nullifies the opponents Gate Card, returns both Helium and the opposing Bakugan to their base level and nullifies all the new opponent's abilities for a limited time. *'Laser Cannon': Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helium. *'Spiked Fury': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Exceeding Flames': Transfers 200 Gs from all opponents to Helium. *'Hell Violence': Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 500 Gs to Helium. *'Tornado Shackles': Drops the opponent down to zero Gs. *'Magma Rip': Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helium. *'Mist Inferno': Adds 300 Gs to Helium. *'Advanced Dragon': Subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent. *'Slash Anthem': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Helium. *'Battle Burst': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Dragon Lambda': Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helium. *'Fire Boomerang': Subtracts all of the opponent's Gs. *'Hellstorm Eruption': Transfers 600 Gs from all the opponents to every Bakugan on Helium's team. *'Ferrous Inferno': Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Helium. *'Chrome Spurr': Helium's power level cannot reach zero, if '''Dragon Lambda '''has been activated. *'Spectre Blaster': If the opponent is a Darkus Bakugan, Helium can do anything to effect the battle he likes. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Discharging Quad-Fire': Adds 700 Gs to Helium (requires Dragon Lambda to be activated). *'Thermal Assault': Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helium (requires Ferrous Inferno to be activated). *'Infernal Impact': Subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent (requires Mechanical Impact to be activated). *'Advanced Ash': Nullifies the opponent's ability and the opponent's abilities can only affect G Power, nothing more (Requires Hell Violence to be activated). Gallery 120px-Helios_mk2.png 120px-Heliosmk2_1.jpg|Helium using '''Spiked Fury' 513px-Heliosmk2_4.jpg|Helium Helium1.jpg|Helium turning the sky red Trivia *Helium is an element in the Periodic Table, that is part of the sun. Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heros Category:Baku-Cool Category:Psychopaths Category:Helios Category:The Searers